


The Commander

by panicinthestreets



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Acceptance, Ballroom Dancing, Drunkenness, Edmund Pevensie-centric, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Kings & Queens, Narnia, POV Edmund Pevensie, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Telmarine Age of Narnia, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicinthestreets/pseuds/panicinthestreets
Summary: Lenna of Cair Paravel was the greatest warrior who ever lived. During the Telmarine age, Lenna was a daughter of Eve discovered under a lamppost, only being a young child. She grew up to be a great fighter, helping the Kings and Queens of Old fight alongside Prince Caspian to defeat Miraz and the Telmarines. However, no matter how hard she wield's a sword -- there's a certain someone who makes her heart weak.





	1. ﾟ･:*｡ prologue ｡*:･ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also available on Quotev under my username @.closedown

     A daughter of Eve had stumbled upon the lands of Narnia at the tender age of two. Just only beginning to walk a few days ago, she bubbled and squealed as she stumbled further into the woods. She stared at a warm, glowing light she amazed her, causing her to walk faster; tripping over her tiny feet and falling upon the soft autumn leaves. The toddler's hazel orbs gazed and glistened and she let out a giggle that could melt anyone's heart. The daughter of Eve crawled through the leaves, still fixated on the light that was above her. Arriving at a lamp post, her tiny hands gripping the black pole, her warm eyes stared at the light inside the lantern. pipping and squealing, she was very vocal about her excitement.

    That's when Trumpkin heard noises. as he hunted through the woods, collecting crops for Trufflehunter to make a vegetable soup, he also had his eyes out for a deer, a rabbit, even a bird. His bow was tightly around his small, thick hand and the noises made him uneasy. Not because it startled him, but because it sounded like a child.  
    He can't go out there now. if he does, what happens if a telmarine catches him? What if the child is a Telmarine and there is other Telmarines with it? Trumpkin didn't want to risk it. He hid behind a tree, making sure he had his dagger with him. if anything went wrong, he could make a distraction so they do not see him. To the Telmarines, Narnians are extinct, and Trumpkin wanted to keep it that way; it kept them out of trouble.  
    But the baby grew more stressful, their joyful squeals soon turned into distressed moans, then soon tears. The more the child cried the more Trumpkin's stomach sank, the baby seemed to be alone and missing their mother. The thought of a baby out alone made Trumpkin feel guilty, he had to do something. cursing under his breath, he risked exposure and ran out from the woods into the open, where the lamp post was.

    Trumpkin was surprised to see not a Telmarine at all, but a daughter of Eve. He knew this from her appearance, she didn't have the olive skin and midnight-dark hair like the Telmarines. Her hair was a chestnut brown and her eyes had specks of emerald; her skin was fair but thick. She wore a snow white dress which was stained by the earth she sat sobbing in. The toddler soon seen Trumpkin and suddenly stopped crying. she giggled at the small man which made Trumpkin grunt. Before anyone else could witness him, Trumpkin picked up the child and began to hurry back home.

* * *

 

    No one expected that daughter of Eve to grow up to become one of the greatest fighters Narnia has ever seen. Throughout her childhood and teenage life she was brought up by Trumpkin and Nikabrik; two dwarfs with grumpy attitudes and sharp tongues. Alongside  Trufflehunter, a talking honey badger who was a create cook. It took them weeks for give her a name, as there was nothing to her that suggested she had a name before. "What about Susan, or Lucy? After the Queens of Old!" Trufflehunter suggested.  
    "No, I don't like that." Nikabrik grunted, "Why is she here anyways? How do we know how to take care of a child, we can't even look after ourselves!"  
    "We'll bring her up to be a great warrior, someday." Trumpkin said, a spark of awe in his dark eyes; which has not been there for hundreds of years. "No, we need to give a name unique to her. Something Narnian, something we will all remember when she defeats the Telmarines."  
    Trumpkin lifted her up from the carpet of their cottage, looking at her beaming face with a smirk. "Lenna. ' The Lion heart '. That will be her name." He announced. Trufflehunter nodded in approval, and Nikabrik groaned, going to sit by the fire away from the child that was now Lenna.


	2. ﾟ･:*｡ chapter one ｡*:･ﾟ

    The land of Cair Paravel was soon restored and the Narnians began its building once they one the war with the Telmarines. With the help of Prince Caspian, the Kings and Queens of Old and Aslan; Cair Paravel was rightfully taken back. The building of the castle took a month. Once it was built, Prince Caspian's coronation was just around the corner. He would become King Caspian; taking over from his uncle who desperately wanted him dead. He would honour his father and treat Narnians as equals. 

    The Queens and Kings of Old would stay in Narnia for their followers to be grateful to see them again. They all fought bravely in the war, showing their passion for coming back to the land they accidentally had to abandon. High King Peter grew close with Caspian despite their differences, they planned horseback rides and sword fighting every morning then would study in the library. Along with Edmund, Caspian was a brother to Peter, and vice versa. High Queen Susan went back to wearing her beautiful gowns and reading her fabourite books from the library. Even though she was just getting used to England, only to be transported back to Narnia, being able to see the land once again was refreshing. She spent a lot of time reflecting, self-love and compassion was matters she was practicing on. Queen Lucy was just delighted to be back. Out of the Pevensies she was the most intimate with the Narnians; she would take trips to the local towns, visit shops and greet the townspeople. She donated toys to the orphanages, food to the homeless shelters. And that she continued to do. King Edmund could greet Narnia with a different perspective, he was able to come back and not worry about being manipulated or shunned. Edmund learned of his strengths while he was back. He became an excellent fighter; always as good as Peter. Not only that, but he was intelligent; he was strategic and logical. He was a voice of reason and he exercised that strength when being back in Cair Paravel. Not only that, but Edmund had found love in the most unexpected way. In the middle of a war, he met a girl who not only made him fall in love; but be inspired.

    Her name was Lenna, the daughter of Eve among the Narnians. The Narnians judged her presence due to suspicions of her being a Telmarine; however no one could doubt her fighting skills. She could wield a sword better than any man, her moves were quick and her blows were hard. Her brutal fighting techniques meant that the Narnians never got on her bad side. When she came across Prince Caspian; she helped him a lot when it came to gaining the Narnians trust. Lenna never wanted to be a Queen, she wanted to be a warrior. She promised to protect the Narnians from evil and help Caspian claim his throne so they could unite the peace in the land. Once the Pevensies came back once Caspian blew Queen Susan's bow; Lenna learned a lot about the Old Rulers that she looked up to. She appreciated Lucy's optimism, Susan's intelligence, yet would bump heads with the Kings. High King Peter was too prideful, Lenna didn't want his pride letting many Narnians die. Countless arguments erupted between the High King and the Warrior, to which were all resolved once Peter released the danger they were heading into; how they needed Aslan to save them. King Edmund was a different story, Lenna and Edmund never argued or bickered the way she done with Peter. However, there was still tension between the two, something Lenna found it difficult to understand. The way they looked at each other, their glances wandering to places Lenna never thought she'd give time to admire. When they would sword fight in the forest and come close in combat, how Lenna pressured her sword against his so the close encounter could last the little long. The Young Warrior was oblivious to being smitten by the Just King. 

 

* * *

 

    "Lenna."

    Broken out of a trance, the chestnut haired fighter had been looking to the open sea from the towers, she looked to the familiar voice who called on her. "King Edmund." She immediately stood straight, clasping her hands behind her back, bowing her head at ease. Even if the Kings and Queens of Old wanted their followers to be more informal with them, Lenna still referred to them by their titles from time to time. Why wouldn't she? She looked up to them throughout her life, they were the only sons and daughters of Adam and Eve she knew; just like her. She admired Peter's bravery, Susan's logic, Lucy's kindness and Edmund's wisdom. She'd grown to appreciate more aspects of the Pevensies, especially Edmund.

    "You don't have to call me that." He informed, a small smile on his face.

    Lenna tensed for a moment. "I think if one has a title, they should be addressed as so, your highness." There was a hint of sarcasm in her words, yet she still believed in that statement. Maybe it's because she can't wrap her head around King Edmund the Just being a close companion. Edmund seemed to fancy the idea of them becoming close, which would make Lenna stiff and flustered. A fighter like her would never admit her true feelings for a handsome king. Why would she? She was not a queen, princess or lady. She wore men's clothes, breeches and boots and cotton shirts. Only recently Susan persuaded her to wear a leather corsets over her blouses to make her figure _flattering_. They weren't as tight as the ones Susan and Lucy wore, however. Yet, Caspian insisted she wear dresses around Cair Paravel, at least until he assigns her a job at his coronation. So, with the help of handmaidens, Lenna wore a deep scarlet gown that stopped around her feet. Her long hair free to flow and wave, small strands curtaining around her hazel eyes. She wasn't as pretty as the Queens, but many Narnians (and soon Caspian and the Kings) could appreciate the natural aura she radiated. Her confidence was what made her attractive. Yet, the dress was doing her favours. Maybe that's why Edmund kept looking at her.

    "Prince Caspian wanted to see you." Edmund proposed, stepping aside from the door to usher Lenna to Caspian's presence. She raised an eyebrow, however. She walked out the tower but remarked to the Just King, "Why should the King of Narnia have to fetch people for a Telmarine Prince?"  
    Edmund gave a humble shrug. "I'm a good friend." He replied, his dark eyes glistening along Lenna. He was looking at the dress especially, which made Lenna ironed the skirt nervously with her hands. She felt ridiculous, she hasn't worn skirts since she was a little girl. She began wearing breeches when she began to swordfight, which was on her tenth name day. Trumpkin advised elves he was close with to teach her the blade, which is one reason why she is so good at it. Elves are known for their grace and accuracy. So, to wear a gown for the first time in many years, Lenna doesn't know how the react. That's until Edmund decides to compliment her. "Your dress is gorgeous."

    "The handmaidens made it for me." Lenna said, looking the opposite way of Edmund to hide her blush, "Caspian said I should wear dresses until his coronation. I am not too pleased with the arrangement, if I say so myself."  
    "Why not wear your trousers again?" Edmund suggested.  
    "Would you prefer if I wore trousers, your grace?" Lenna remarked. The two had met eyes at this point, Edmund slowed his pace as they walked down the tall halls of Cair Paravel. Lenna was looking at him, wondering if she said something wrong, swallowing hard. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away. Lenna was confident, but Edmund was her first love; registering sudden feelings of attraction was taking longer than most.  
    "You will look exceptionable in any clothing you wear, Lenna." Edmund looked into her eyes, seeing the girl's shoulders become brass. She was a hard one, it seemed. Edmund wondered what she was thinking of, as she was neither moving forward and distancing herself. She was rocking in the middle, surveying his moves, waiting for him to become hysterical. Strategical. This is why Edmund has fallen for her. 

    "Come. Caspian is waiting, remember?" Lenna picked up her pace, leaving Edmund to squander for a moment before he caught up. The rest of the walk to the Great Hall was silent; exchanging glances when the other was not looking. _Why are you wasting your time with me, Ed?_ Lenna thought to herself. She had no titles, no legacy, no matter in Narnia. Yes, she's now fought a war. Yes, many agree she is a good swordswoman. However, that has nothing up against the royals of Narnia -- alongside Aslan himself. Lenna was only a daughter of Eve that stumbled upon this land, nothing more.

    Prince Caspian waited by the Great Hall for the Warrior and the Just King. A great smile was plastered around his olive complexion as he seen the servants set up for the coronation that was to be happening the morrow. The scenery brought a smile to Lenna's face also, the floral decor very pleasing to the eye. Lenna bowed towards Caspian in gratitude, to which his smile widened more at the sight of her.  
    "Lenna, it's great to see you." Caspian said, his voice as soft as butter, "And the dress suits you more than anything."  
    "I followed your orders, Prince." Lenna sighed out, fixing the dress that was stuck to her legs. Edmund smirked behind her at her fidgeting.  
    "Sorry if I interrupted anything that you were doing, but I asked Edmund to find you for a reason." Caspian explained, "I have good news for you."  
    Lenna's eyes glistened at the mention of something positive, she was always used to expecting the worst; growing up a rebellious child after all. "What is the news, your grace?" Lenna asked curiously. Yet again, Lenna was expecting the worst; was Edmund going to wed another woman? Did Caspian have a bigger and better sword than her? Was _she_ to be married off to someone? Her heart was racing the more Caspian dragged it on.

    "Lenna, you are the bravest person I have ever known." Caspian began, a sincerity in his eyes. "You were there for me before any of the Narnians were; when they thought I was a traitor. You saw the kindness in my heart and convinced a nation to fight for me."  
    Lenna didn't know how to react, "I-"  
    "You were against the plan Peter and I created for the Telmarine raid, yet you still fought for us. You watched out for your people and were broken to see many of your companions die. Yet, when it came to the Telmarine battle; you fought so bravery. You marched toward the enemy with no fear in your eyes. You were determined to let Narnians live in peace; even when you're not a Narnian yourself by blood. You have kindness in your heart." Once Caspian silenced himself, he took a grasp of Lenna's right hand and looked into her hazel eyes. Lenna began to tense again.

    "I shall knight you for your loyalty to I, Prince Caspian the Tenth, alongside the Kings and Queens of Old -- and Aslan himself." Caspian announced proudly, "You shall be Sir Lenna of Narnia. I will also grant you the position of Commander Lenna; leader of the Narnian Army.

    Lenna was awestruck, she felt as if Aslan himself brought her back to life. Sir Lenna of Narnia . . . A knight of Narnia. Lenna felt her eyes bubble, but she did not dare shed a tear. This is all she ever wanted, to belong to the land she grew up in and serve her people. Lenna wanted to save the less fortunate, she wanted to give them a voice. From the smallest of talking beasts to the tallest of giants, Lenna -- Sir Lenna -- wanted to be their protector. From the White Witch, from the Telmarines and from any other threat that one want to hurt a Narnian. For Prince Caspian to give her this title, it is the most honourable thing he could have ever done.

    Bending the knee immediately, bowing her head low, Lenna showed her gratitude to her companion. "Thank you, your grace." Lenna spoke, "I will never let you down for giving me this honour. I will be the most honourable knight Narnia has seen."  
    Caspian looked at her with pride, gesturing her to rise, to which she obeyed. He took her hand again, this time in a firm shake, to which she followed. They both shared a smile and short embrace. "You will be a great knight, Sir Lenna." Caspian said, "You will be knighted tomorrow at my coronation. After that, you can all the breeches and dresses that you wish"  
    Lenna let out a light chuckle at his humourous remark, knowing she will jump right into her bottoms once she can. She turned to the back of her where Edmund was stood, seeing the same proud smile that Caspian had. What was different, however, was that Edmund pulled her into a close hug. Lenna hesitated, but hugged him back, her head resting into the crook of his neck. He was warm, his scent inviting. Lenna's cheek and ears grew hot and she pulled away from Ed, smiling back at him. 

    "Congratulations, Sir Lenna." Edmund said. Lenna liked it when he said that.


	3. ﾟ･:*｡ chapter two ｡*:･ﾟ

    The coronation came out to be one of the biggest celebrations in 300 years. Many Narnians and Telmarines ( who were all willing to be allies ) turned up to the event to see Prince Caspain become King Caspian the Tenth; the first Telmarine to rule Narnia with Narnians united. High King Peter crowned Caspian and gave a speech of how much of a fine ruler he will become and the Narnians cheered in agreement. Once Caspian had become King, he unsheathed his sword, pointing high into the sky and told his knights to come forward. Many men were becoming knights due to their bravery fighting the war, but alongside them was Lenna. Wearing her breeches and blouse, however they were embroidered with golden stitching for the special occasion. She wore armour over her clothes, blacksmithed to enhance her womanly body and make her stand out as the first Daughter of Eve to be knighted. She bared her sword around her waist, the only thing not armoured being her head. Chainmail pooled around her thighs to resemble a dress, however overall she looked like a truthful knight. Her heart raced as King Caspian told them all to step forward. The first one to be knighted was herself.

    "Lenna, please step forward." Caspian declared, Lenna obeying him. She walked to the throne and knelt down on the cushion on the ground. Aslan was next to Caspian, his mane shimmered when Lenna seen him. This was all surreal, she expected to wake up from a dream at any moment.  
    The accolade was about to begin. Lenna bowed her head low as Caspian said the prayer's of Aslan. The flat end of Caspian's sword tapped her right shoulder, hovered over her head, then tapped her left. He muttered one last prayer, sheathed his sword, and Aslan blessed Lenna by letting out an almighty roar. Her hair blew in the wind, she raised her head, she felt enlighten and new. She made eye contact with the monarchy; Caspian, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund. All of them looked at their brave friend with smiles on their faces. When Lenna seen Aslan bow his head in appreciation at her, Lenna returned the same gesture.

    "Arise, Sir Lenna - Knight of Cair Paravel. Commander of the Narnian Army."

    Lenna did arise and she heard the cheers of the crowd. The familiar faces and the joy in the atmosphere made Lenna smile at the people of Narnia. She caught sight of Trumpkin and Trufflehunter admiring the daughter of Eve they raised to become what she is today. Lenna's eyes began to water due to the waves of emotion that coursed through her, realizing that this was her reality. The new knight bowed to her Kings and Queens and Aslan once more before walking back to her post in the crowd. As she walked she seen children look at her as if she was a God, woman had a glint of optimism in their eyes and men were shocked but appreciative. Lenna's pride swelled to the highest and she looked back to the royalty.

    King Edmund caught eyes with the Knight, and they gave each other a loving smile.

 

* * *

 

 

    The celebration afterwards was when the royals and the Narnians who fought in the war could get together. There would be endless plates of food to serve, wine and ale. The Grand Ball was going to be the biggest celebration Narnia has witnessed. Lenna found it all quite dramatic, but that was the way Caspian was raised I guess. When Lenna would go hunting with the centaurs in the dead of night, she once witnessed the Telmarine castle celebrating an event. At the top of a hill she could see the lanterns and fireworks in the sky and hear faint cheer and music. It Lenna hadn't loathed the Telmarines, she would have found it flattering.  
    The course of the celebration was to last throughout two days. Today was the first, when the coronation and ball would take place. The next day in the early noon there was to be a parade through the streets, where Caspian, the Pevensies and the knights would greet the townspeople. Lenna wasn't used to such lush and busy days; her life used to be easy-moving until Caspian collapsed at her, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik's home and blew Queen Susan's horn. Once that happened, her life changed for the better. 

    After Lenna's accolade King Edmund instructed that he left a surprise in her chambers. It took her aback, however she had to go to her chambers in order to get ready for the Grand Ball. Again, Caspian insisted she made an effort. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter guided her to her chambers, congratulating her on her knighthood and telling her how proud they were.  
    "I always knew you would become something great." Trufflehunter spoke, "You have a drive in you not many people have."  
    "Yes, besides without my connections you would be rubbish with that darn sword." Trumpkin grumbled, trying to mask that he was really happy for Lenna. She knew by now that he hated showing affection, until he met the Old Kings and Queens; especially to Queen Lucy. In a way, Lucy reminded Trumpkin of Lenna when she was that age.  
    "King Edmund told me he left a surprise in my chambers, what do you suppose it is?" Lenna asked her guardians.  
    "If it's a wedding ring, I'll have his head." Trumpkin stoically said.  
    "The King really does seem to like you, Lenna. Maybe it's something to declare his love for you -- maybe something that's not as extreme as your hand in marriage." Trufflehunter speculated, scratching his black ears in thought. Lenna let out a scoff.  
    "He does seem to want something from me, but I don't think he loves me. I mean -- why would he?" She sighed.  
    Trumpkin stopped in his tracks and sternly looked up at her. He was always the most strict, a ' tough love ' attitude. "Because you are a brave and beautiful woman." Trumpkin said, "If anyone thought otherwise then they are stupid."  
    "But there is plenty of fair ladies in Narnia that he could love; ones much more beautiful." Lenna furrowed her eyebrows.  
    "Well maybe he doesn't want a girly bimbo that only pays attention to dresses and ponies, maybe he wants a fighter that isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Maybe the Just King has a bit of sense." Trumpkin grumbled more.  
    "Not that there's anything wrong with girl who like ponies and dresses." Trufflehunter pointed out, "Everyone has their type."  
    "I just think a handsome man like King Edmund should pay attention to people equally as handsome, that is all." Lenna concluded the conversation before it got out of hand. Still, Lenna wasn't convinced that she was the right one for him, besides, now that she has to fight in battles and look after an army; she'll have no time to fall in love. She'll have to focus on her studies and training if she wants to be a great knight, something she's dreamed of doing her whole life.

    When entering her chambers with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter, she seen the certain ' surprise ' Edmund left for her. It made Trufflehunter gasp, Lenna's eyes widened. Just next to her chest where she kept her belongs -- mostly books and weaponry inside -- was a dress form hanging possibly the most intriguing dress Lenna has laid eyes on. It was feminine in the aspects that the bottom was a skirt, straight and elegant, no ruffles and not a million puffy undergarments underneath it; the dress stopped at the ground. The top half had a high neck, long sleeves with silver embroidery with what looked like constellations. The dress was a deep midnight blue like the nighttime sky. Lenna's favourite part was the chains that were around the waist, with other delicate chains and gems looping and dangling down the dress. The shoulders of the dress had the same effect too. Lenna ran her fingers along the decorations and detail, biting her lip gently in thought. Edmund really got this for her?  
    The note on the belt proved otherwise, to which Lenna unraveled it and began to read it. It brought a smile to her face.

_Dresses aren't your thing? Here's one made especially for dress loathers. You might like this one._

    "Aslan forbid you, Ed." Lenna muttered under her breath, not being able to shake the smile she had.  
    "You'll look stunning in that gown, Lenna! You must get ready at once!" Trufflehunter said happily. Trumpkin crossed his arms, "Yes, the Grand Ball will start just before sundown, which is sooner than you might think."  
    Lenna turned to her guardians and sat on top of her chest. "You really think I'll look decent in this?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Trufflehunter took a hold of her hands in his warm paws, while Trumpkin looked at her contently. The look they gave her, one full of warms eyes, calmed her nerves. Lenna truly was scared for tonight, a Grand Ball is something out of the realm of sword fighting and battles. When Lenna told her guardians she will begin to get ready, they bid her farewell and left her in her chambers to look at the dress that was in her view.

    _Treat this like anything else, Lenna._ She thought to herself, _This dress is your armour; it's to show another side of you. One just equally as extraordinary._


	4. ﾟ･:*｡ chapter three ｡*:･ﾟ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna arrives fashionably late to the Grand Ball, finding Edmund has saved her (multiple) dances.

    Quite unlike Lenna, she found herself running fashionably late to the ball. Being the stubborn mule that she is, she tried to put on the dress without the help of her handmaidens (she forbid Caspian to hire handmaidens for her, but he insisted in doing so. He was almost as stubborn as she was) which left them twiddling their thumbs in the corner. Lenna cursed and huffed with her undergarments, she took one look at her corset and narrowed her eyes. Without a second thought, she threw it to the side and stepped into her dress.

    "You must wear your corset, Sir Lenna." One of her handmaidens said; a young faun with wispy brown hair and a freckled face. The other handmaidens nodded, one of them lifting the corset and gesturing it to the Knight.  
     "Away with your corsets. They're irritating." Lenna said. Her tone, lean body never took lightly to time. "I'm supposed to be dancing, drinking and eating at this stupid Ball; the last thing I want is my stomach to be caged in that Aslan-awful piece of clothing."  
    The Handmaidens sheepishly nodded. "Besides," One squeaked, "Your body has a natural hour-glass shape. There is no need in one." The Handmaidens hummed in agreement.  
    "Exactly!" Lenna exclaimed. When the lace in the back of her dress kept falling from her fingers, Lenna grumbled as low as Trumpkin and quit trying. The Handmaidens looked at her with helpful looks, to which Lenna gave in and nodded her head. They grinned from ear to ear and gathered around her, adjusting the dress to hug her figure then tie all the parts together. Afterwards, they moved onto hair.

    "Who will you dance with, Sir Lenna?" The Handmaiden faun asked, her voice airy like a brisk breeze.  
    "King Edmund! She will dance with King Edmund!" Another handmaiden exclaimed excitedly, much more energetic than the faun.  
    "What makes you think that?" Lenna's rich voice contrasted with the energy of the girls, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.   
    "He was looking at you like he could kiss you at any moment during your accolade." The third Handmaiden said, she was a tree nymph in her human form; she was more straightforward than the other maidens Lenna cared to know. Her words made Lenna bite the inside of her cheek.  
    "King Caspian is dreamy." The faun bashfully spoke, her apple-round cheeks puffy from her flustered face. Lenna smiled at how adorable she acted, and chuckled when the tree nymph rolled her eyes. The third handmaiden, who looked to be from calormen, bubbled out a laugh.  
    "I'm more of a High King Peter girl, I must admit." The Calormen handmaiden muttered, a quaint smile upon her soft skin which left Lenna to admire her. To admire all the handmiadens -- actually. Lenna was so used to being brought up by grumpy dwarfs, majestic centaurs; all of which have been male. Now, she feels like ' one of the girls ', both a fascinating and surreal experience. Lenna will try and get used to it.  
    "Where are you from, Sir Lenna?" The Calormen maiden asked while focusing on styling the knight's hair.  
    "For all my life I've been a Narnian." Lenna responded.  
    "I think she means . . . where you _actually_ from?" The Nymph said, which made Lenna stiff. She had no answer to give them, no answer to give to all who asked such a question. All because of her look, her medium build, a different state of mind; the Narnians were never convinced.  
    "You're applying I am a Daughter of Eve, yes?" Lenna's firm tone made the handmaiden's pause for a second. "I possibly am a Daughter of Eve - a human, what the Kings and Queens call them - I would never know. My earliest memories are with my Narnian family. Trumpkin told me he found me by a lamppost and took me before Telmarines could. That's all I know - and for that - I _am_ a Narnian."

 

* * *

   

Lenna's heart was pounding out of her chest. Her handmaidens, reading in their own gowns, led Lenna to the Grand Ball that was almost an hour into starting. Having second thoughts on arriving, Lenna slowed her pace and looked back down the corridor opposite to the Ball. Her faun handmaiden took her hand and guided her, her soft touch soothing Lenna's shaking hands. "You will be splendid, Sir Lenna." She said, "You must go to the Ball. Your friends will be waiting!"  
    "Yes." The Calormen maiden said, sporting a deep red dress, "And you're beloved King Edmund will be waiting for a dance."  
    The girls giggled, but Lenna was left flustered. A part of her believed them, he was so kind to her. Yet, she was more convinced of entering the Ball and watching him take turns in spinning the long line of maidens waiting for a dance; for herself to wish he was dancing with her in the distance.  
    The maidens picked up their pace. The nymph skipped and the others began to mimic. Lenna, with no sense of rhythm, badly tried to follow. "Come on, Lenna!" The nymph chimed, "The king is waiting for you!"  
    The girls began to ran. Lenna lifted her long gown and picked up the speed, a laugh leaving her lips and echoing throughout the castle. The faun maiden's hooves clomped against the stone floor, the Calormen girl's long dark hair bounced against her motions. Lenna could hear the music faintly, the adrenaline coursing through her body. The other girls giggled and held each others hands.

    The Grand Ball was more extravagant Lenna could ever imagine. The high ceiling was bright, with charming flowers and lanterns danging from the stone grids and glass roof. Down on the floor the ballroom was immaculate, the marble flooring smooth and glistening as feet moved along its graceful surface. More lanterns were on pillars and by buffet tables, giving the grand hall a golden glow like a summer sundown. Lenna watched as her handmaidens scattered away. Her faun maiden made it straight to the food, taking a lemon cake the size of her pinky finger and nibbling on it, her short fluffy tail ruffling in excitement. The nymph came out of her human form and disintegrated into a thousand green oak leaves, her laughs echoing throughout as a wind carried her leaves into the ballroom and interwoven with the crowd. The Calormen lady curtsied to a lord who asked for a dance immediately, taking his hand and joining in with the Narnian song that many danced along to. Lenna felt alone for a short minute, until a voice spoke to her.

    "You are stunning, Sir Lenna."

    She turned to the voice, her skirts motioning with her legs that were sheepishly stuck together under her garments. Her plump, scarlet lips parted slightly at the sight of King Edmund the Just before her. He was possibly the most handsome man she had laid eyes on. A silver crown upon his dark hair, his tunic the same midnight blue her gown had bared; bottoms of a charcoal grey and black riding boots. The more Lenna admired him she more she seen the silver stitching in his tunic, the sapphire jewels in his crown, and the charming smile on his face.

    "You look more-so, your majesty." Lenna gave a light bow, "I thank you for the gift; it fits me well."

    "Do you find it more your style?" Edmund asked, walking closer to her and holding out his arm. Lenna paused for a moment, before taking his arm and letting him guide her through the celebration. "I do like a comfortable outfit, I must say. And this dress does give me comfort. I especially love the detailing." Lenna replied, glancing at her silver chain belt and petite shoulder pads.   
    "You are a knight, after all now." Edmund spoke, "I wanted you to wear something that resembled that, without having to carry around your heavy chaimail and armor."  
    "How so, your majesty?" Lenna asked.  
    Edmund had a mischievous look in his eye when he stopped walking. Lenna was inquisitive, until she realized she was in the middle of the shining marble floor. "To dance, of course." he replied, holding out his hand and bowing his head.

    Lenna became flustered. She hadn't danced before -- she means that literally. Narnians had never danced for over three hundred years, and for Lenna that counted her whole lifetime. She looked around the ballroom and seen the complicated moves all were doing; the cheers and claps, ladies waving ribbons, fauns tooting pipes and fiddling fiddles. Normally Narnians did this in a forest setting, Trufflehunter told her bedtime stories of Aslan singing beautiful songs and Talking Beasts dancing along to the melodies. Narnians for the past three hundred years focused more on practicing how to fight for a future rebellion; dancing was left out of the calculations. Which made Lenna wring her hands and look cautiously back at Edmund Pevensie.

    "I will guide you." He said, chuckling at the worry on her face. He took her left hand, intertwining their fingers in a way Edmund thought his dreams could only visualize. His right hand sliding along the smooth fabric fitting her waist; feeling the strength and grace of her body. Edmund noticed how much her hands were shaking when she placed one by his shoulder; her fingertips barely touching him -- as if she feared he was as delicate as china. "Unless you wish for me to let you fumble and trip over your own feet." Edmund sarcastically added since she didn't answer.  
    Lenna was too busy studying the closeness of their bodies to notice his words, how soft his touch was, how it made her feel safe more than any chain mail could. How everyone began to stare at the Just King about to dance with the brave knight of Narnia; a couple so out of the ordinary. They would be thinking, _can a king wed a knight? How will they express their love if they can never pursue its confirmation? Oh, she will be terribly heartbroken if he --_  
    "No - guide me." Lenna blurted, as if the words were too big for her mouth. She then calmed down and tried not to blush at Edmund's mocking smirk, "I mean - I would appreciate your help. I - I've never danced before."  
    "It would be an honour." When he spoke those words his lips were by her ear, his eyes wandering along and admiring the jewels in her curled hair; a look that showed the knight in a different light. It reminded Edmund how he'd love to see her dressed in every colour, texture, fabric known to the lands so she could radiate her beauty in all shapes. He admired her in armor, in trousers and riding boots, in dresses and jewels, in nightgowns and slippers.

    Once the next song began, Edmund guided Lenna along the floor; his motions much more smooth than hers. Her feet shuffled to catch up, her grip on him tightening in case she fell; her eyes stuck to the ground. The Just King could not help but bite his lip; trapping yet another laugh that was towards her situation. He pondered on how ironic it was for Lenna to be the greatest sword-wielder in Narnia, yet she couldn't keep a sense of rhythm to a tune.  
    Edmund tilted her head up to look into his eyes. Lenna's lips pursed, her eyes glistening. "Relax." Edmund whispered. His tone of voice soothed Lenna immediately, the patience he had made her less worried about making a fool of herself. Her grip loosened, she kept her feet flat. She tried to think of it as sword fighting, they always say how fighting is like a dance. You have moves, strategy, grace, strength. Instead, you weren't try to hurt your opponent; you are to connect with them.

    Once Lenna got the bearings of the Narnian dances, she surely felt connected. Sure, she didn't end up being the greatest dancer in the ball; but many clapped and cheered at her attempt. Now and then, when Lenna got the hand of the moves, Edmund would spin her around and pull her back in close. Her gown would dance in the air in that moment, and everyone from each angle would see the beautiful smile that was on her face. Trufflehunter and Trumpkin watched her from afar, exchanging looks of pride for finally seeing her happy. Lucy and Susan giggled at the sight of Edmund blatantly gawking at Lenna, while Peter and Caspian (dancing with their own fine ladies) would remind themselves to tease the young Edmund tomorrow when their days went back to normal.

    Once a very merry song had ended, Lenna ran out to the tables at the sides; dying for a breath of fresh air and a smooth drink down her throat. A servant gave her a chilled goblet of red wine, Lenna thanked them, necking the strong drink out of thirst. The haze of the drink worked up to her head, however her thirst was quenched. With Edmund approaching, with his own drink of wine, he shook his head and tutted.  
    "Drinking too much of that is bad for you." He teased. Lenna rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
    "It was one drink! Besides, I think that's my first time trying wine . . . I don't know what to think of it." She said, rubbing her temples. She looked over to Edmund as he sipped from his own goblet, wanting to speak but not knowing what words to say. Within the moment she said, "Thank you . . . for the dance. I - I um . . . I actually really enjoyed myself."  
    Edmund smiled at her, taking a jug of wine and topping up Lenna's goblet. "That was one of the most entertaining moments I have ever experienced." Edmund admitted, "I'm glad to have shared it with you."  
    "Entertaining because I stepped on your toes about a dozen times?" Lenna humored. The two of them erupted in laughter at the same time, realizing how Lenna's clumsiness was very laughable due to her apologizing one too many and Edmund hiding the pain every time she did trip over his steps. The shared moment made the two think of each other as less intimidating; Lenna knew that the Just King had a personality, and Edmund was reassured that the knight wouldn't cut his throat anytime soon.

    They continued to make each other smile, taking their conversation out to the balcony looking beyond the moonlight-glittered sea and the white sand beach. Caspian and the Pevensie siblings watched them walk off, mumbling theories of what they could be up to.  
    "Maybe they'll kiss under the moonlight." Lucy romantically said. Susan grimaced.  
    "Edmund will just bore her about chess facts and his favourite sweets." Peter amused, but there was truth to it.  
    "From what I have gathered about Lenna; she is hard to please. He seems to be doing a good job." Caspian nodded in approval.  
     "They danced, for Aslan's sake. I never took them as the dancing type." Susan said, making Lucy giggle.  



End file.
